Manque d'amour
by slithy
Summary: Songfic sur le couple HPSS. Severus raconte sa vie, son manque d'amour. Je suis désolée c'est ma première fic je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'expliquer...


Disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR.

Paring: HP/SS, donc SLASH...

Rating: K+

Auteur: Slithy

Titre: Manque d'amour

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ma première fanfiction, Manque d'amour. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous… et BONNE ANNEE 2008.

* * *

**_ Comme tout l'monde_**

**_J'ai sûrement dû manquer d'amour_**

**_Pour le chercher comme je le cherche_**

**_Jour après jour_**

Moi, le froid et l'impassible, la chauve-souris des cachots, Severus Rogue succombe lentement mais sûrement au manque d'amour

N'est ce pas ironique en fin de compte ?

**_Comme tout l'monde_**

**_Dans l'inventaire de mes souvenirs_**

**_J'ai quelques images de détresse_**

**_Impossible à détruire_**

Quelques personne se demandent pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi froid, aussi cynique…

Et bien je voudrais leur répondre que certaines choses que l'on a eu, ou pas d'ailleurs, dans la vie s'oublient pas. Ne s'oublieront jamais.

**_Les silences de mon père_**

**_Ses excès ses colères_**

**_Les caresses refusées_**

**_Mon enfance rapiécée_**

**_Les reproches de ma mère_**

**_Mes efforts pour lui plaire_**

**_La tendresse oubliée_**

**_Mon besoin d'être aimée_**

**_Mon besoin d'être aimée_**

On peut dire que je n'ai jamais eu une enfance très…heureuse. Mon père, je le voyais que lors de grandes occasions. Oh, et aussi au retour de ses réunions de Mangemorts. Après celles-ci, mon père devenait très tactile, il adorait me toucher. Me frapper surtout.

Ma mère, elle, ne me parlait que pour me rabaisser. Pour elle, je n'était qu'un bâtard, je ne méritait pas de vivre. Charmant.

Ces monstres, appelés parents, m'ont reparler lorsque je suis devenu Mangemort. Ce qui a rendu mon remord plus grand encore…

**_Est-ce qu'on guérit_**

**_D'avoir un jour_**

**_Manqué d'amour_**

Puis il y a eu ce Potter au collège. Lui et sa bande, Black le sac à puce, Lupin le lycanthrope et Peter le petit rat, me détestait, me faisait subir les plus grandes humiliations possibles.

**_Est-ce qu'on survit_**

**_À la mémoire des mauvais jours_**

**_Même quand on a pardonné_**

J'ai quand même eu une amie. Une seule.

Lily Evans. Une grande femme.

**_Même quand on aime à son tour_**

**_Est-ce qu'on guérit_**

**_D'avoir manqué d'amour_**

Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais déjà un barrage autour de mon cœur. Elle seule a réussit a le percer. A voir derrière mon masque, froid et impassible. Mais malheureusement, elle a finit avec ce Potter.

**_Comme tout l'monde_**

**_Dans le désert du manque d'amour_**

**_Je cherche en vain une autre main_**

**_Encore et toujours_**

Maintenant qu'ils sont mort, il y a la descendance. Harry Potter, Le Survivant, Le Sauveur, appeler le comme vous le voulez ça m'est égal.

Je le voyais comme Potter Bis. Et je me suis rendu compte que je me tromper seulement lors de sa 7ème année. Il est beaucoup plus comme sa mère. Lui aussi a réussi a percer ma carapace.

**_Comme tout l'monde_**

**_Je finirai par accepter_**

**_Ce que je ne peux ni changer_**

**_Ni vraiment oublier_**

Et j'ai fini par accepter de devenir son ami. Oui, moi la terreur des cachots et devenu ami avec Celui-Qui-Nous-A-Tous-Sauvé

Tiens, j'oubliais justement de vous dire qu'Harry nous a sauvé (mais la je crois qu'il est possible que vous le sachiez déjà…) Le Seign…Voldemort a attaquer Poudlard a la fin de sa 6ème année, le jour ou tout le monde allait prendre le Poudlard Express. Il est venu sans aucun Mangemort, Et il c'est battu avec Harry en combat singulier dans la salle sur demande. Personne ne sais comment mais Harry l'a tué.

**_Mes naufrages et mes peurs_**

**_Les retards du bonheur_**

**_Mes amours pathétiques_**

**_Sombres comme l'Atlantique_**

**_Toutes mes nuits d'insomnie_**

**_Sur les vagues de mon lit_**

**_Mon passé tel qu'il est_**

**_Mon besoin d'être aimée_**

**_Mon besoin de chanter_**

Il en a été traumatisé. Enlever une vie a 16 ans ça marque a vie, et je sais ce que je dit. Le sauveur été dans un triste état. Et, contre toute attente, il est venu me parler a moi. Il m'a choisit comme confident. C'est ainsi qu'a débuter notre amitié.

**_Est-ce qu'on guérit_**

**_D'avoir un jour_**

**_Manqué d'amour_**

Je me suis attaché a ce Potter, qui était très loin de l'idée que je me faisait de lui. Un peu trop attaché même… notre relation n'est pas la relation que devrait avoir un professeur avec un élève. Ce n'est pas non plus la relation que j'ai avec Draco Malfoy. Je ne l'embrasse pas, lui.

**_Est-ce qu'on survit_**

**_À la mémoire des mauvais jours_**

**_Même quand on a pardonné_**

Harry venait me rejoindre tout les soirs dans mon appartement, l'endroit ou nous nous aimions. J'avais appris que lui aussi manquais d'amour, qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup eu pendant sa jeunesse. Et lui m'a appris que malgré le manque, malgré le fait que l'on ne peut l'effacer, on peut toujours essayer de le compenser.

Nous avons annoncé notre amour dans la grande salle de Poudlard lors du banquet de fin d'année.

**_Même quand on aime à son tour_**

**_Y a des blessures qui reviendront toujours_**

**_Est-ce qu'on guérit_**

**_D'avoir manqué d'amour_**

A ce jour, Moi Severus Rogue – Potter, professeur de Potion et mon mari Harry Potter – Rogue, professeur de DCFM, avons une fille de 11 ans, Neige, qui est ma plus grande fierté malgré le fait quel soit a Gryffondor. J'ai une famille qui m'aime et que j'aime. Tout va bien.

« Le manque d'amour de s'oublie pas, mais se compense. »

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ma toute première fic… comme je suis émue XD En tout cas je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir lu !_

_N'hésitez pas a me dire si quelque chose vous plait, ou vous déplait. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait _

Slithy 


End file.
